


noxian customs

by spinningaxe



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, i literally woke up in the middle of the night and wrote this in half an hour, im goin back to bed gnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningaxe/pseuds/spinningaxe
Summary: a very tiny minific for jhin's release anniversary featuring Them
Relationships: Draven/Khada Jhin
Kudos: 15





	noxian customs

"Can I take this thing off yet?"

"No! Just got one lil thing to grab. Stay put."

Jhin sighed and shifted on his feet. The material Draven took for a blindfold was scratchy and grating on his face.

"Ooookay, there we go. Aaaaaaand-"  
Draven untied the awful cloth, pulling it away with a soft 'ta-daaa!'  
"Happy birthday!" 

Every surface of the room was seemingly covered in flower petals, and streamers hung from the ceiling. In front of them was a cake with 4 sparking candles. 

"I couldn't get my hands on any more of those bad boys, but I though you'd appreciate the Four."

Jhin, for the first time Draven had seen, looked to be at a loss for words,  
"Draven..." He glanced down at the cake. Written in icing- a messy attempt at writing in Ionian.  
"Why does it say.... happy day of birthing...?"

The Noxian glaced away and grumbled something under his breath about the translator being wrong not him.  
Jhin laughed softly, lacing their hands together. "It doesn't matter. This is all awfully sweet of you.... I appreciate it, truly."  
Draven grinned up at his partner and pulled him into a crushing hug. "I love you, ya know that right?"  
He heard a chuckle against his shoulder, "I know, my dear. And I love you too."

He didn't have the heart to tell the Noxian his birthday wasn't for another few weeks.


End file.
